Stumbling Along
by precious-passenger
Summary: Dean's going through his very first heartbreak. pre-Series. Stanford era.


Title: Stumbling Along

A/N: This is dedicated to _KlainebowsHallowsRumbleroar, WasteNoTime _and the other wonderful friends who, despite every obstacle, didn't fail to knock some sense into me or offer hugs. I'm going through a tough time, all my incomplete fics are on hold. I slipped up big time today and it's going to take a while until I'm actually fine again, but I'm almost there.

* * *

><p>As we stumble along<p>

Through dawn's blinding sunbeams

Barely knowing right from right nor left from wrong

* * *

><p>Sam glanced tiredly at the number of books stacked together and stifled a yawn. Being a lawyer… researching for a case, same difference. It required a lot of reading and ridiculous deadlines. He had a midterm in two days and another assignment due that very day. So that's why he was startled when his phone began ringing, the annoying loud ringing filling the too quiet library. He'd given clear orders to anyone he knew that they shouldn't call him under any circumstances. Sam jumped up from his seat, slouching to look as small as possible under the annoyed glares and turned the sound off. That's when he finally risked a glance at the screen.<p>

Don't Answer.

For normal people, that could be a crazy ex, an axe murderer, someone you had a debt to. Well, Sam Winchester wasn't most people. That call might be informing him that either _he_ is dying or drunk dialing him… again.

With a beep Sam ignored the call. Not a full minute had passed as the phone rang again.

"What?" Sam asked, tapping his pen on the page open.

"Sammy..." he heard a faint whisper call from the other side of the line. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. But, that tone? He hadn't heard this much helplessness associated with his name.

"Dean?" he called out, immediately getting shushed by a few students around him and immediately lowered his voice, trying to pass the rows of chairs with minimum disturbance. He didn't fail to notice the sound of revving engine, suggesting that Dean was driving. His brother was anything but a careless driver. He wouldn't let anything happen to his precious car. "What's wrong?" he prompted, feeling the familiar nervousness gnaw at his insides.

"I got dumped."

Sam missed a step and tripped over his own foot.

"What?" he almost shouted. He really wanted to throttle Dean right now. Was he this upset over a girl?

"Sammy, I found a station with Celine Dion songs and I can't skip it, man."

The younger brother bit back a laughter at that confession and sat down at the bottom of stairs.

"What happened?"

"Well, this song came up and it reminded me of her, so I had to change the channel. And now it's the third time I'm listening to "My Heart Will Go On". I'm gonna break something."

"I actually meant how you ended up calling me."

There was a small pause and then like a dam opening, Dean started to explain.

"Well, _she _happened. I thought we were doing good, you know? I've never been with a girl for that long and..." he took a deep breath, "she was… man, she was the best thing that has happened to me since you left."

Sam swallowed guiltily. His two years away from his family, away from _Dean _hadn't been easy. And now it physically hurt him that he wasn't there with his brother, helping him through his very first heartbreak.

"But then, when I told her what I do… you know, for a living, she flipped out and threw me out of her house. Now she won't answer my calls. And her friends are texting and calling me, telling that I should stop calling her and move on… and how much of a douchebag I am for breaking her heart."

Sam took a moment to process all the information he just received.

"What about your heart?" he asked, balling his hand into a fist.

"I just want to… I don't know, man. I don't want to feel like this. I should've just gone to a bar, not call you. Don't you have exams and stuff?"

"Are you alone? Where's Dad?"

"Dad's out getting a... I mean, sleeping."

"Dean!" Sam huffed out. His brother's had been covering up for their father's faults as long as he could remember. The fact that he couldn't come up for an excuse showed just how out of shape he really was.

"It's alright, Sammy. I'm fine." Dean sighed, sensing Sam's distress.

"You're obviously not," Sam argued. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I want to call her," he whispered guiltily.

"Tell you what. You're going to delete her number and block her friends' calls. Go to the grocery store and buy as many frozen yogurts, ice creams and all the stuff you couldn't eat. Then you go straight back to the motel and watch the sappiest movie you can find on television."

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine, Doctor Phil?"

"You just have to be able to cry over her once and for all and that's when you can finally move on. I'm not going to lie to you, it's not gonna be easy, man. But, you're going to be fine. We've dealt with a lot worse, remember?"

"I know. But, this is different. I didn't let myself feel and..." he trailed off.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, barely aware that his brother wouldn't see the move. "Was she cute?" he asked instead.

"The cutest," his brother replied wistfully.

"Did you love her?" he asked instead.

"No," the reply came too soon.

"You did tell her the family secret. So, that's your version of love. But, once the job's done, you have to leave the town and not come back in a while. Separation's good for you."

"I don't know, Sam."

"You need to see this for what it was."

"A freaking game?"

"No, an experience. Take tonight to dwell over your mistakes and stop blaming yourself."

"That's like… messed up, Sammy. Can't I just go egg her car or something?"

"Nope," Sam shook his head at his brother's antiques.

"You're mean," Dean whined.

"Well, that's all I have," he shrugged, "And it's still a better advice than what you gave me in high school," Sam defended himself.

"Oh, I wonder what that was," came the mock-innocent reply.

"You'll find a better one with bigger boobs, Sammy," Sam tried to imitate Dean's tough love speech. He could hear a faint laughter coming from the phone and smiled.

"Yeah, that does sound like me. Thanks, man. That actually helped."

Sam took a good five minutes to insure that Dean was safe and sane. Then,

"Girl troubles?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Just then, Sam noticed the girl who was sitting one step above from him. She probably spied on the entire conversation. He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or angry.

"Yeah. First love."

"Aww, those are a bitch to get over. My name's Jessica."

"Jessica," Sam nodded, "I'm Sam."

"I know," she giggled. Upon Sam's confused expression, she provided, "You'll find a better one with bigger boobs, Sammy."

He felt himself going hot.

"That's Dean, yeah," he stammered. "Now I just need to go home so I could check on him all through the night."

"Why don't we go get a coffee from the coffee shop? You could check on him there."

Sam thought of his undone work and then glanced down at the girl. He could mentally feel Dean kicking him if he said no.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>AN: I know this isn't my best work, but meh. The important thing is I'm back!


End file.
